


A Walk Through Worlds

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Really just some self indulgent trash. I really wanted to see Sora take Riku to some of the best Disney worlds in Kingdom Hearts (and a few that weren't in any games). -- KH3 SPOILERS WATCH OUT Y'ALL. --





	A Walk Through Worlds

Riku had always valued Sora. He loved spending time with him but he didn’t think he was really who Sora thought was most important. He’d come to the realisation that he would never really be the one taking up that space in Sora’s heart. He might’ve once, when they were young kids but he was quickly overthrown when Kairi came to the Destiny Islands. 

When Kairi came, Sora was intrigued. A girl who washed up on the Islands with no memories of her past, who wouldn’t be curious? In an instant Kairi and Sora had hit it off, both being bright and friendly kids (Riku definitely wasn’t thinking of how long it took for him to warm up to Sora and comparing that to Kairi and Sora).

Out of fear of being left behind, he began to challenge Sora. Sword fights, races, obstacle courses; anything that would rile up Sora’s competitive nature. This turned their relationship from a casual friendship to a rivalry. This was fine. At least Riku had Sora’s attention again.

Life had gone back to a stable repetition. Riku would work on the raft the three had decided to build, Sora would nap on the beach only to be woken by a mildly annoyed Kairi, Riku would challenge Sora to a race and finally the three would all sit at the Paopu tree, look out to the ocean and talk. 

Despite his jealousy, Riku didn’t dislike Kairi; she was sweet and funny and good at conversation. Riku was really happy he’d been friends with and he cared for her. They all had fun together. They were happy. 

Until the fall to darkness.

Heartless rising from the black abyss, Kairi disappeared, Sora got the Keyblade. (The Keyblade Terra had handed to Riku; that stung a bit). All of his jealousy, hurt and sadness came to front that night. Until he was offered a ‘way out’ (look how well that turned out). Maleficent had allowed him an escape. He offered Sora to come with him. Sora had only cared about Kairi then. 

So Riku left. Riku followed Maleficent to Hollow Bastion, eventually leading him to let in darkness. In hindsight, he had many parallels to Terra’s situation. Sora made new friends, Donald and Goofy. In the end, it still was only about Sora and Kairi. Kairi, being a Princess of Heart, and Sora being the Keyblade wielder to save her. It was always about those two and no matter what he did, he was always in the background, and it hurt. Eventually, he regained purpose. He left Sora again and he went with King Mickey and closed the door to Kingdom Hearts. 

By then there was no more jealousy, just remorse. He’d hurt the two he cared about. So he repents. He cleans up the mess he had made.

Much later, here he is. Xehanort has been defeated, Sora’s back with Kairi (thank god Xehanort didn’t actually kill her), everyone’s been saved. They all have their friends back.

Riku was lonely. Despite Sora insisting ‘my friends are your friends’ it didn’t really work out like that. No one had any hard feelings to one another but considering how he’d tried to kill half of the people or the other way around, He found it quite awkward. Because of this, Riku found that he spent most of his new found free time reading, training, talking to the King and occasionally spending time with Kairi. Sometimes Sora would join in when Kairi would hang out with him but not all the time.

No, the times that Riku and Sora would spend time together would be training. They’d spar, joke around until they tire themselves out then talk over snacks and water. This is Riku’s favourite part of his day; it would just be hime and Sora, just like they used to be.

One day, after sparring, when they’re sitting on the Paopu tree, Sora asks a question.

“Riku, would you come visit some worlds with me?” Sora has that hopeful look in his eyes that Riku knows all too well.

“Why? I mean I’d go but why? Are they in danger?” He replies, eyebrows slightly furrowing in worry.

“Oh no!” He casually eats a slice of apple. “I was just thinking about how we haven’t had much of a chance to spend time together recently. I’m starting to feel a bit claustrophobic on the islands after travelling so much and there’re so many worlds that I want to take you to see!” At this point Sora’s practically sparkling.

“Alright then.” Riku could never say no to him. “Count me in. Have you asked the King though? I’m pretty sure he’ll need to know we’re leaving.”

“I asked him earlier today, he said it’s fine. Shall I meet you at the Gummiship tomorrow morning?” He stands up from the tree’s trunk and holds out a hand for Riku.

“Tomorrow it is.” Riku takes Sora’s hand and gives a rare soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was it. If anyone wants to suggest a specific world they'd like to see, put it in the comments. Hecca out!


End file.
